There's Something About Hodges
by mickeylover303
Summary: Greg was somewhat oblivious to what was pretty obvious for David.  Slash.


**Monday**

They had coffee together earlier that morning.

Greg wasn't quite sure when it started, but "Monday Morning Coffee" was something of a routine for them.

"_You expect me to pay for your coffee, Sanders?" _

It was a strange thing that Hodges would sometimes pay for his coffee, even though Greg would never get the man to admit it.

"_What do you think we're on…A date?"_

He wouldn't necessarily call their weekly shindigs a date. However, it wasn't exactly an outing as friends.

Greg looked at the file in his hands. He and Nick were working on an attempted arson at one of those schools associated with Gateway Academy – a higher end day-care of sorts.

Bigger, too. The scene took nine and a half hours to process.

Fortunately, no one was hurt, but they really didn't have that much to go on besides finding out the fire was intentional.

It was a good thing there was a fire station located so close to the day-care centre.

**Tuesday**

Greg looked closely at the man who walked quickly, trying keep up with Grissom. Trying to get his attention in that annoying way of his.

He wasn't particularly handsome in a rugged way. Like Nick was.

If Nick even was that.

Nor was he particularly handsome in a sexy way. Like Warrick was.

Because Warrick was that.

Greg didn't really know what to make of the man. Even if he thought the greying hairs were kind of handsome.

Because it all came down to one simple thing.

Hodges was…_Hodges_.

**Wednesday**

He hadn't seen Hodges yet today. Not that he was looking for the man, or anything. There were more important things to do besides looking for Hodges.

Like working on his case, for example.

And speaking of which, there Nick came as a distraction.

"Hey Greggo." Greg paused in the hallway, waiting for the other man to catch up. "We have a new suspect for our case."

"Oh yeah?"

Nick began to walk beside Greg, looking at the folder in his hands. "His name is Thomas Proctor. Thirty-five years of age. Single, never married. Has no kids. And get this. He was a janitor at the Mini-Skool."

"I thought we cleared all the staff, there. Where is he now?"

"He _was _a janitor, but not anymore. Mr. Barkez fired him two weeks ago. For poor work ethics. Something about hygiene with the kids."

"So he tried to torch the place just to get revenge?"

"Brass is on his way to the guy's house. Wanna ride with me?"

"Sure."

**Thursday**

"So I heard about the kiddie case."

"What's your point, Hodges? Word travels fast around here."

"You should know about being fast."

Greg didn't bother to acknowledge the statement, quickly walking out of the break room.

**Friday**

"If you think you're standing outside my lab looking pretty, you're wrong. You're actually scaring people away."

"Do you have my results?"

"When don't I? The blue substance that you found smudged on your suspect's fingers." Hodges pointed at the microscope, urging Greg to look.

"At first I thought you contaminated the evidence."

Greg looked up from the microscope. "Spit it out Hodges."

"Wheat flour, water, a petroleum distillate, salt, borax, an alum-base hardening agent, colours, and perfume.

"Play-Doh?"

"In this case, yes. It is the commercial modelling compound, with the trademark secret of which I'm one of the few people to know."

"We didn't even find any of this stuff at his house." Greg looked at Hodges warily. "You're serious?"

"Your run of the mill malleable children's toy. You know? The stuff you keep in your own toy box?"

"You don't know what I keep in my apartment." Greg looked at Hodges with eyebrows raised.

"That's why I'll find out tonight."

"Huh?"

"I give you _way_ too much credit, sometimes." Greg let himself be guided by Hodges, out of the lab. "I'll see you then, Sanders." Earning a dismissive wave as he walked away from the man.

Greg understood that Hodges had invited himself to his home. What he didn't understand was how Hodges knew where he lived.

Which looking back, it wasn't that surprising Hodges, being the anal person he is, knows exactly where Greg lives.

Maybe it was more along the lines that he didn't understand what he did that warranted Hodge's self-invitation. Then again, their "Monday Morning Coffee" was four days ago.

He'd ask David about it later.

* * *

_:insert standard issue disclaimer here:_

_I'm only putting this up because I just finished a SPN fic and a Nick/Greg fic eariler and put it on my journal...other than that, this piece of papyrus should die in a metaphoric fire. And yes, that means it's another old one._

_I honestly don't know where this one came from...well, actually I do, but that's an anecdote for another day. I somewhat liked this one...bit iffy on it, though. Still, I wonder if I'll write another David/Greg again. Not like I've written much of them anyway._


End file.
